Chaos preprogrammed
by Lucina
Summary: Katrin, ein vierjäriges Mädchen, muss nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern bei Severus Snape leben, der mit der ganzen Situation weniger als überhaupt nicht zurechtkommt. Sie stellt nicht nur seinen Kerker auf den Kopf sondern den ganzen Schulalltag.
1. Default Chapter

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jetzt denkt ihr euch bestimmt: ‚Was? Noch eine Fanfiktion von der? Hat die nicht genug zu tun?'

Und ich muss sagen, dass ihr Recht habt. Ich hab genug zu tun. Aber diese Idee schwirrt mir schon so lange im Kopf herum, dass ich sie sogar schon meiner Freundin erzählt habe. Und jetzt habe ich mich entschlossen sie euch anzutun. Mal sehen, vielleicht bekomme ich sogar ein paar Reviews?

Und jetzt zum Wesentlichen:

**Summary:** Katrin ist ein vierjähriges, kleines Mädchen, dass im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Wolf im Schafspelz ist. Sie beherrscht unzählige Taktiken um einen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und einen Hundeblick, dem noch nicht einmal Voldemort widerstehen könnte.

Was passiert, wenn die Eltern des kleinen Mädchens ums Leben kommen und sich nun ihr letzter Blutsverwandte um sie kümmern muss?

Was, wenn dieser Blutsverwandte niemand anderes als Severus Snape ist, der mit Kindern (außer seinen Schülern) eigentlich nichts am Hut hat?

Wird es Katrin gelingen, das Herz von Severus zu erweichen?

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung. Ich habe mir die Personen und Orte lediglich bei J.K. Rowling ausgeliehen und werde sie am Ende der Geschichte brav wieder zurück bringen, wie es sich gehört.

**Prolog**

Severus Snape starrte Dumbledore fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, was der Direktor ihm soeben erzählt hatte. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Er, der gefürchtetste Lehrer von Hogwarts und weltweit angesehener Zaubertrankmeister, sollte auf ein kleines, vierjähriges Mädchen aufpassen? Das musste ein Scherz sein!

Er suchte schon nach der versteckten Zauberkamera, doch irgendwie wollte und wollte diese nicht auftauchen.

„A... Albus, das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Ich meine, ich habe noch nie etwas von der Schwester des Onkels des Enkels meiner Großtante gehört! Wie soll ich dann der letzte lebende Blutsverwandte von der Kleinen sein?", brachte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten heraus.

„Sie wurde verstoßen, weil sie sich mit einem... wie soll ich sagen..."

„... Muggel eingelassen hat?", ergänzte Severus den Satz, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, kein Muggel und auch nicht mit einem von Muggeln abstammenden Zauberer. Das einzig „falsche" an ihm war, dass er gegen Voldemort gearbeitet hat. Sein Name lautete Maximilian Aurora. Ich denke, der Name sagt dir etwas?"

Severus nickte. Natürlich kannte er den Namen. Immerhin war Maximilian Aurora einer der wenigen Reinblüter gewesen, die sich offen gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten und die auch nichts von ihm zu befürchten gehabt hatten. Überhaupt war es ihm und dem Rest der Zaubererwelt ein Rätsel, wie er und seine Frau, mit der er angeblich verwandt gewesen sein sollte, gestorben waren.

Aber dennoch... er wollte auf kein Kind aufpassen. Er hatte schon genug zu tun. Oder waren die Schüler, die er unterrichtete etwa noch nicht genug?

Albus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er fortfuhr. „Man hat es im Ministerium schon dreimal überprüft. Du bist der letzte Blutsverwandte der Kleinen. Folglich musst du auch auf sie aufpassen."

Severus seufzte geschlagen auf. Albus hatte schon wieder dieses gewisse Funkeln in den Augen und das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Aber was sollte er tun?

Das Zauberergesetz war in diesem Fall eindeutig: Er musste sich um das Mädchen kümmern, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und selbst wenn er sich geweigert hätte, hätte es nichts genützt, da Albus ihn hundertprozentig dazu gebracht hätte.

Er wusste selbst nicht, wie es der alte Mann immer und immer wieder anstellte, dass er, Severus Snape, nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Das war nahezu gruselig.

Er seufzte erneut. „Also gut, Albus, wo ist die Kleine?", fragte er und gab sich somit endgültig geschlagen. Irrte er sich, oder trat da ein belustigter Ausdruck in Albus' Augen?

„Sie wartet unten in Minervas Büro."

Das war mal wieder typisch. Albus hatte das Mädchen schon nach Hogwarts bringen lassen, ohne ihm vorher darüber bescheid zu sagen. Er erhob sich. „Ich gehe runter. Bis morgen, Albus!", sagte er noch, dann verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang.

Leicht verärgert rauschte er die Gänge zu Minervas Büro entlang. Wie sollte er mit einer Vierjährigen fertig werden? Er konnte so kleine Kinder nicht einschätzen, doch in einem Punkt war er sich sicher: Seinen Todesblick konnte er bei ihr nicht einsetzten.

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür und trat ohne Umschweife in Minervas Büro ein. Zuerst sah er nur die Verwandlungsprofessorin, die ihn leicht verärgert ansah.

„Wo ist die Kleine, Minerva?", fragte er in seinem üblichen Ton.

„Sie sitzt auf dem Stuhl", antwortete die Angesprochene und nickte zu dem Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend trat Severus näher heran und umrundete den Sessel, bis er schließlich auf ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen hinabsah, das mit einem großen Plüschteddy spielte.

Er nahm alle Freundlichkeit zusammen, die er in seinem Herzen finden konnte und packte sie in seine Stimme. „Hallo, ich bin Severus und werde von heute an auf dich aufpassen. Sagst du mir auch deinen Namen?", fragte er, nachdem er vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen war.

Den überraschten Blick von Minerva ignorierte er königlich, er war schließlich nicht umsonst ein Slytherin.

Das Mädchen sah von ihrem Teddy auf. Sie sah Severus direkt in die Augen, was wohl niemand außer Albus bisher gewagt hatte.

„Ich bin Katrin und das ist Oskar", stellte sie sich und ihren Spielkameraden vor.

Ende des Prologs 

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein paar oder auch gerne mehr Reviews.


	2. Warum zum Teufel habe ich mich nur darau...

Hallihallohallöchen!

Hier bin ich wieder!

Meine Güte, ich war wirklich überrumpelt, als so viele Reviews zu dem ersten Kapitel kamen.

Hui!

**Cyberrat:** Hallo Cyber! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Zu der Länge... es war der Auftakt, die anderen Kapitel werden (hoffentlich) etwas länger.

**Katan-Kun:** Ich schreibe ja schon weiter... meine Güte, nicht so hetzten... Jaja, dem lieben Severus wird noch so einiges abverlangt werden.

**Kissymouse:** Och, Severus wird noch so einiges wegzustecken haben. Die Kleine wird es ihm nicht leicht machen.

**Nimbus2000:** Oh, so einem bittenden Blick kann ich nicht lange standhalten... ich schreib ja schon weiter...

**Melethil:** Ich werde mich anstrengen, dass ich dich noch davon überzeuge... und ich werde es schaffen! ... so viel Selbstvertrauen... bin das wirklich ich? ...na ja, ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel!

**Auriane02, Grottenlurch, darkdancer, Taipan, Peevesina, Darkside:** bin schon dabei...

Lange Vorrede, kurzer Sinn: Hier kommt das Update:

**Kapitel 1 oder Warum zum Teufel habe ich mich nur darauf eingelassen?**

Innerlich erschauderte Severus, als er den Namen des Teddybärs hörte, doch äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Wer kam schon auf die Idee einen Bären Oskar zu nennen?

„Freut mich, euch beide kennen zu lernen", sagte er immer noch in freundlichen Ton, der überhaupt nicht zu seinem gewöhnlichen, eiskalten Tonfall passen wollte, was auch Minerva bemerkte.

„Bist du der Onkel, der ab heute auf mich aufpasst?", lautete die Frage von Katrin.

In Severus' Kopf schellten die Alarmglocken. Onkel? Was hatte Minerva nur der Kleinen erzählt? Er würde später noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr zu reden haben.

„Ja, das bin ich. Willst du mit runter kommen? Dann kann ich dir zeigen, wo du wohnen wirst", antwortete Severus und hielt Katrin die Hand hin, nachdem er aufgestanden war.

Sie nickte und hüpfte von dem Sessel hinunter, ihren Oskar immer noch in der Hand haltend.

Severus wollte schon mit dem Mädchen aus dem Büro von Minerva verschwinden, als diese ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte, Severus! Hier sind Katrins Sachen, die wir noch aus dem Haus haben retten können", sagte sie und drückte ihm einen kleinen, pinken Koffer in die Hand.

Severus betrachtete das abstrakte Ding, wie er es betitelte, wie ein Ungeheuer, dass ihn in einem unaufmerksamen Moment anspringen würde. Pink! Wie konnte jemand sich diese Farbe nur antun? Das war ja nahezu eine Folterung, dieses... Etwas in seinem Gesichtsfeld zu haben!

Dennoch presste Severus ein gequältes ‚Danke, Minerva' hervor und eilte dann, mit Katrin an der einen Hand, den Koffer in der anderen haltend, zum Kerker.

Sie waren keine zwei Gänge gegangen, als Katrin anfing zu jammern.

„Nicht so schnell! Oskar tun die Füße weh!"

Severus konnte ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken. Es wunderte ihn so wie so schon, warum er es schaffte, so freundlich zu dem Mädchen zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Albus ihn ja mit einem Fluch belegt, wer wusste das schon?

„Und was können wir dagegen tun?", fragte er, nun doch in etwas eisigerem Ton.

„Du kannst uns auf den Arm nehmen!", antwortete Katrin und sah ihn erwartungsvoll von unten her an.

Bei Merlin, womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Geschockt sah er das kleine Mädchen an, das ihn immer noch mit ihren blauen Augen bittend ansah. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein! _Er_ sollte sie auf den Arm nehmen? Wo kämen sie denn dann hin?

Doch unerfahren, wie er im Umgang mit vierjährigen Kindern eben war, beging er den gravierenden Fehler und sah Katrin direkt ins Gesicht und kam somit nicht umhin, den Dackelblick zu bemerkten, den sie Aufgesetzt hatte.

„Bitte!", setzte das Mädchen noch hinzu.

‚Verdammt!', fluchte Severus in Gedanken. Dieses Kind schaffte das, was niemand bisher geschafft hatte. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen nahm er Katrin samt Oskar auf den Arm und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er keinem Schüler begegnete. Dann wäre sein Ruf unwiderruflich im Eimer.

Er bog um die nächste Ecke.

Und – was hätte er anders Erwarten müssen – er hatte umsonst gehofft. Dort kam ihm niemand anderes als das _Goldene Trio_ entgegen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Bis jetzt hatten sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt, doch das änderte sich schnell, als Hermine einen Blick nach vorne warf und ihn entdeckte. Sie stieß Ron und Harry mit den Ellenbogen an und nickte in seine Richtung. Verdammt, wieso hatten sie ihn so schnell bemerken müssen! Ansonsten hätte er vielleicht noch die Chance gehabt, sich zu verstecken.

Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, kaum dass er seine Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte. Er versteckte sich doch nicht vor Gryffindors und schon gar nicht vor Potter! So weit würde es nie kommen!

„Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unhöflichen Starren!", schnarrte Severus und rauschte an den dreien vorbei.

Gut, sein Ruf _war_ im Eimer. Nicht lange und jeder Schüler in Hogwarts würde davon wissen. Er, Severus Snape, hatte ein kleines Mädchen, das einen Teddy in den Armen hielt, und einen pinken Koffer durch Hogwarts getragen.

Warum zum Teufel hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen?

Nun ja, ein Gutes hatte das ganze ja. So hatte er wenigstens sie Möglichkeit eine Menge Punkte abzuziehen.

Endlich war er in seinen Räumen angekommen. Schülern war er keinen mehr begegnet, worüber er, wenn er ehrlich war, wirklich froh war.

Er setzte Katrin mitten im Wohnzimmer ab und ging selbst in die Küche. Er brauchte erst einmal einen starken schwarzen Kaffee, oder er würde den restlichen Tag nicht überleben.

Ende Kapitel 1 

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich werde mich bemühen, noch vor Sonntag das nächste mal zu updaten. Wenn... Falls ich es nicht schaffen sollte, hört ihr erst Samstag in einer Woche wieder etwas von mir, weil meine Austauschpartnerin aus Italien kommt.


	3. Sonne, Mond und Sterne

Erst einmal ein dickes DANKESCHÖN an alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Ich bin bei jedem in meinem Zimmer herum gehüpft wie ein kleiner Dobsball. Also: Danke!

**Kapitel 2 oder Sonne, Mond und Sterne**

Severus stand in der Küche und genoss den Geruch von dem frisch gebrühten Kaffee in seiner Tasse. Endlich etwas positives. Nachdem er ein paar Momente einfach nur den Geruch eingeatmet hatte, nahm er den ersten Schluck. Nein, es gab wirklich nichts besseres als eine Tasse Kaffee.

Langsam trottete er wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er sich erst einmal auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen ließ. Endlich ein Moment der Ruhe nach all dem Trubel. Nun ja, weit fortgeschritten war der Tag zwar nicht wirklich – es war erst elf Uhr am Vormittag – aber er hatte schon genug erlebt.

Das Gespräch mit Albus... der Schock wegen Katrin und ihrem Teddy... der Koffer... die Begegnung mit den Gryffindors...

Wo er gerade bei Katrin war... wo war sie? Er sah sich suchend in seinem Wohnzimmer um, doch er konnte keine Spur von dem kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Mädchen erkennen. Seltsam...

Aber wenn er ehrlich war, kümmerte es ihm in diesem Moment herzlich wenig, wo das Mädchen abgeblieben war, hatte er so doch endlich einen wohlverdienten Moment Ruhe.

Er schloss entspannt die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Doch seine Entspannung wurde durch ein fröhliches Geräusch aus dem Nachbarzimmer gestört.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Katrin war in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen und lachte? Das konnte nichts gutes verheißen.

Schnell stellte er seine Kaffeetasse zur Seite und eilte in das Zimmer. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn vor Schreck erstarren.

Dort saß Katrin, an seinem Schreibtisch, und schrieb fröhlich mit der Feder auf irgendwelchen Aufsätzen herum. Und es war nicht irgendeine Feder... es war die Feder, die automatisch mit roter Tinte schrieb, die sich nicht mehr wegzaubern ließ.

‚Oh, nein', dachte Severus, bevor er zu seinem Schreibtisch rannte, nun ja, fast rannte.

„Hallo, Onkel Sev", wurde er von Katrin begrüßt. „Gefällt dir mein Bild?"

Doch Severus starrte, statt zu antworten, einfach nur wie versteinert auf die Aufsätze seiner Siebtklässler.

Dort hatte sie, mit der Tinte, mit der er eigentlich seine zugegeben etwas fiesen Kommentare unter die Arbeiten setzte, am Rand ganz viele Sonnen, Monde und Sterne gemalt, oder sollte er besser sagen: gekritzelt?

Denn als Kunst konnte man ihre Werke wirklich nicht bezeichnen.

Fast schon panisch flog sein Blick über die Namen der Schreiber von den Arbeiten. Es waren fast alle Gryffindors.

‚Verdammt!', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. Wären es wenigstens Slytherins gewesen, hätte er diese zum Schweigen verdonnern können, aber bei Gryffindors sah die Sache schon wieder völlig anders aus.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Teufel, der diese ganze Misere verursacht hatte. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du freches Gör?", fauchte er sie an. „Wer hat dir erlaubt, einfach so in dieses Zimmer zu gehen und die Arbeiten meiner Schüler zu verunstalten, du kleine Hexe?"

So wie es aussah, hatte Albus ihn wohl doch nicht mit einem Zauber belegt, damit er das Mädchen nicht anschreien konnte.

Katrin starrte ihn aus vor Angst geweiteten Augen an. „I... i... ich k... k... konnte", stotterte sie, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach.

Verdammt, das hatte er nun auch wieder nicht gewollt. Er fühlte sich immer so hilflos, wenn jemand anderes in seiner Gegenwart weinte. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend tat er das einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation als angemessen erschien: Er nahm das kleine Mädchen samt Teddybär in den Arm und wiegte sie leicht hin und her, bis sie schließlich eingeschlafen war.

**Ende Kapitel 2**

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt fleißig Reviews.

Ich glaube ich muss nicht wirklich erwähnen, dass ich danach süchtig bin, oder?

Also::Butterbier und Kekse rüberschieb: meldet euch!


	4. Engelchen und Teufelchen

Hi, ich hab es doch noch geschafft ein neues Chappi zu schreiben, bevor meine Austauschpartnerin kommt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher, ob ich dieses Kapitel mögen oder hassen soll...

Naja, urteilt selbst:

**Kapitel 3 oder Engelchen und Teufelchen**

Severus saß nur wieder in seinem Sessel.

Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag geworden und er gönnte sich zum wiederholten Male eine Tasse Kaffee. Er musste so langsam aber sicher aufpassen, dass er nicht _zu viel_ Kaffee trank... Aber das war wohl ein geringeres Problem als das, das gerade auf dem Sofa vor sich hin schlief.

Katrin...

Er kannte dieses Mädchen noch nicht einmal zehn Stunden und schon hatte es seinen ganzen Tagesablauf durcheinander gebracht. Normalerweise würde er jetzt durch die Gänge eilen und nach Schülern Ausschau halten, die wieder einmal die Schulregeln brachen. Aber jetzt...

...saß er in seinem Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf, dass ein kleines Mädchen, mit dem er unglücklicher Weise verwandt war, aufwachte. Als ob er nichts besseres zu tun hätte...

Die Arbeiten von seinen Siebtklässlern hatte er alle schon zuende korrigiert. Es lief ihm immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihnen die Aufsätze morgen zurück geben musste. Danach wäre sein jahrelang so mühsam aufgebauter Ruf völlig im Eimer.

Aber andererseits brauchte er diesen auch überhaupt nicht mehr. Voldemort war Ende des letzten Jahres von Harry Potter besiegt worden, also worum machte er sich Sorgen?

‚Um nichts und wieder nichts', flüsterte ihm der kleine Engel von seiner Schulter aus zu. ‚Du musstest die Slytherins bevorzugen um dein Leben bei Voldemorts Rückkehr zu retten und das hast du auch getan. Jetzt gibt es keinen Grund mehr, diese Rolle weiter zu spielen.'

‚Aber das würde seinen Respekt hier in der Schule schmälern. Nicht lange und die Schüler würden ihm hier auf dem Kopf rumtanzen! So geht das aber nicht!', antwortete ein kleiner – wie konnte es auch anders sein? – Teufel, der sich auf seiner anderen, seiner linken, Schulter niedergelassen hatte.

Severus schüttelte bei dieser einfach nur lächerlichen Vorstellung den Kopf. Ein kleiner Engel und ein genauso kleiner Teufel, die sich auf seine Schultern setzten... Das war der Anfang vom Ende! ... Obwohl das stimmte nicht so ganz... Katrin war der Anfang vom Ende, nicht seine Vorstellung.

Bis zum Morgen, um genau zu sein war es da gerade zehn Uhr geworden, war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Er war durch die Gänge geeilt, hatte Schüler zur Schnecke gemacht, sie hatten sich darüber aufgeregt. Kurzum: Alles war perfekt.

Doch dann kam dieser schicksalsreiche Brief vom Direktor, dass er mit ihm sprechen wollte. Und von da an... ging alles den Bach hinunter... wie sagte man doch so schön: eine Teufelsspirale.

‚Hey, zieh mich da bitte nicht mit rein', empörte sich der kleine Teufel auf seiner Schulter. ‚Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!'

‚Genau, das war eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass du dich um das Mädchen kümmern musst. Sieh es doch einfach als Wiedergutmachung von deinen schlechten Taten an', argumentierte das Engelchen.

Severus verbarg sein Gesicht mit einem Verzweiflungsseufzer in den Händen. Er wurde so langsam aber sicher verrückt. Es gab doch keinen Teufel und erst recht keinen Engel in seinem Inneren. Wo käme er denn dann hin?

Das war einfach nur eine Wahnvorstellung, die er in diesem Moment der geistigen Umnachtung hatte und somit bestand auch kein Grund zur Sorge.

Er musste sich um die Kleine kümmern, Punkt um. Es war weder eine „Fügung des Schicksals" noch eine „Wiedergutmachung für seine schlechten Taten". Es war einfach nur Pech. Die Folge davon, dass die Eltern von Katrin gestorben waren.

‚Bist du dir wirklich so sicher, dass es uns nicht gibt', fragte in diesem Moment etwas in der Nähe seines linken Ohres.

Nein, er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen. Verdammt! Warum sah er dann hin?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Er leidete unter Halluzinationen. Er war geisteskrank. Genau, gleich morgen würde er sich ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen.

‚Du bist nicht geisteskrank', lachte das Engelchen. Zu seiner Verwunderung flog es ebenfalls auf seine linke Schulter. ‚Wir sind Feen und passen auf Katrin auf.'

„Feen", krächzte Severus tonlos.

‚Jup, sie hat uns irgendwann mal das Leben gerettet und seitdem passen wir auf sie auf', grinste das Teufelchen

„Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, habt ihr diese Show abgezogen?", fragte er. So langsam aber sicher gewann er seine Fassung zurück.

‚Nun, wir wollten sehen, wie lange du es mit Katrin aushältst', antwortete das Engelchen und spielte dabei gedankenverloren mit seinem Heiligenschein.

„Und?"

Teufelchen und Engelchen warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. „Keine Woche."

**Ende Kapitel 3**

Sooo, egal ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht, bitte ich euch doch mir ein kleines, oder auch winziges Review zu hinterlassen. Das gilt übrigens auch für die allseits geliebten _Schwarzleser_...

Chrm, chrm, also... Auf bald!


	5. Wo ist das Nutella?

HI, da bin ich wieder! 

Sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, aber meine Austauschschülerin war da und da konnte ich mich nicht einfach an den Computer setzten und ein Chappi nach dem anderen tippen, auch wenn ich es wirklich vermisst habe.

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir dieses eine Mal und schreibt mir trotzdem weiter Reviews...

... Ich muss nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich mich über jedes wie ein Honigkuchenpferd freue, oder?

Na ja, für alle Reviewer und auch für die Schwarzleser, die ich hiermit noch einmal aufrufen möchte, mir doch bitte ein Review zu hinterlassen, gibt's jetzt das neue Kapitel mit einer großen Schüssel Chips:

Kapitel 4 

Severus grummelte angesäuert vor sich hin und das, obwohl er genaugenommen keinen Grund hatte, sauer zu sein.

Katrin war am Vorabend nicht mehr aufgewacht und so hatte er sie gleich in ihr Bett bringen können. Er war nicht von Voldemort gerufen worden und hatte endlich mal wieder volle neun Stunden am Stück schlafen können, was bei ihm fast schon ein Weltwunder war.

Doch es gab etwas, das hatte jede Aussicht auf einen relativ ruhigen Tag zunichte gemacht. Und dieses Etwas waren niemand anderes als Engelchen und Teufelchen, die ihm am Vortag fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten. Vor allem ihre Prognose, wie lange er Katrin ertragen würde...

... eine Zumutung.

Doch leider konnte er sie nicht so einfach aus seinen Räumen schmeißen.

Waren sie leider Gottes Feen und entzogen sich somit dem Wirkungsbereich seiner Magie.

War es offensichtlich, dass sie mit Katrin befreundet waren.

Was letzteres für ihn bedeutete, wusste er noch nicht so genau, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte.

Nun ja, auf jeden Fall war er am Morgen aufgewacht und hatte sich erst einmal gefragt, wie er den Vortag ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte überstehen können.

... Katrin... Oskar... der Koffer... das Goldene Trio... die Aufsätze... und zu guter letzt noch die Feen...

Kurz gesagt: es war wirklich ein Weltwunder.

Als er dann auch geistig völlig wach geworden war, stand er vor einem neuen Hindernis: Wo sollte er frühstücken? Gut, es gab da noch andere Probleme... er wusste zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht wie er mit Katrin umgehen sollte, etc... aber das stand in diesem Moment nicht zur Debatte.

Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen um seinen Ruf, der, falls er mit Katrin in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken kommen sollte, endgültig den Bach hinunter gehen würde. Aber war er das seit gestern nicht so wie so schon?

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer raffte er sich auf, zog sich seine übliche schwarze Robe an und ging in Katrins Zimmer, das er am Vortag noch notgedrungen eingerichtet hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht zu der von ihm verhassten Rasse der Frühaufsteher gehörte, wie zum Beispiel Minerva oder Dumbledore...

Doch zu seinem oder auch ihrem Glück war sie ein Morgenmuffel durch und durch, sodass sie noch nicht wach genug war um nervtötende Fragen zu stellen, was sie aber sicherlich noch später am Tag nachholend würde. Aber da hatte er ja zum Glück Unterricht.

Keine zehn Minuten später war Katrin so weit, dass sie sich außerhalb von seinen Räumen blicken lassen konnte. Doch leider wurde sie in diesen zehn Minuten auch immer munterer, sodass sie schließlich darauf bestand, Oskar mit zum Frühstück zu nehmen.

„Du siehst doch Oskar direkt nach dem Frühstück wieder", versuchte Severus das störrische Mädchen zu überzeugen, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Nichts und niemand konnte Katrin davon abbringen, ihren kleinen Oskar mit zum Frühstück zu nehmen. Schließlich würde er sich ja in den Räumen schrecklich fürchten, wenn er alleine wäre.

Severus gab sich geschlagen und nahm Katrin an die Hand, da er um nichts in der Welt das Risiko eingehen wollte, dass sie wohlmöglich verloren ging, auch wenn er das nur aus Selbstliebe tat.

Ihm liefen eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte, was wohl der Direktor sagen würde, wenn er herausfände, dass sie weggelaufen wäre. So eine Strafpredigt wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Mittlerweile waren sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen, wo sie nicht wenige Blicke auf sich zogen, was Severus allerdings ignorierte.

Die Schüler konnten den Anblick allerdings nicht so leicht ignorieren oder besser gesagt verdrängen. Nicht wenige von ihnen waren der Ansicht, sie wären völlig übergeschnappt und müssten so schnell wie möglich ins St. Mungos.

Vor allem die Slytherins waren teilweise so verstört, dass sie immer weiter geradeaus liefen, bis sie schließlich gegen eine Wand der Eingangshalle donnerten.

Nun, wie gesagt, ignorierte der Zaubertrankprofessor diese mehr als überraschten Blicke und ging geradewegs in die Große Halle um sich dort an seinem gewohnten Platz niederzulassen.

Für Katrin war ein Stuhl neben ihm aufgestellt worden, was Severus mehr als nur recht war, da er nun nicht mehr neben Lupin sitzen musste, der in diesem Jahr wieder VgdK unterrichtete.

Fast schien es, als würde es doch noch ein schöner Tag werden, als Katrins helle Stimme die wohltuende Stille durchbrach, die am Lehrertisch herrschte: „Wo ist das Nutella?"

**Ende Kapitel 4**

So, ich bin fertig. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt fleißig Reviews, auch wenn ich mich über eine Woche nicht gemeldet habe (Sorry noch mal deswegen... es tut mir wirklich leid..)


	6. Wo ist das Nutella? Teil II

Hi, da bin ich wieder! So langsam normalisiert sich mein Leben wieder... Keine Italienerin mehr bei mir zu Hause... meine Schwester nervt mich nicht soooo sehr und meine Mutter hat die Jagd nach Motten beinahe aufgegeben...

Aber was labere ich hier so rum? Hier das neue Kapitel:

_Wo ist das Nutella?_

**Kapitel 5 oder Wo ist das Nutella? Teil II**

Severus sah überrascht zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das neben ihm saß. Was wollte sie? Nutella?

„Wo ist das Nutella?", wiederholte sie und sah Severus fragend an.

„So etwas gibt es hier nicht", antwortete dieser kaltschnäuzig und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Ich will aber Nutella essen!", meckerte Katrin.

„Du kannst doch genau so gut Marmelade oder Erdnusscreme auf dein Brot schmieren", versuchte Severus sie umzustimmen, scheiterte aber kläglichst an dem kindlichen Trotz, den sie an den Tag legte.

„Nein, ich will Nutella!"

Severus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich Remus in das Gespräch einschaltete. „Was ist überhaupt dieses ‚Nutella'?", fragte er.

Zuerst wollte Severus ihn anschnauzen, er solle gefälligst die Klappe halten, doch dann fiel ihm auf, das diese Frage doch sehr berechtigt war. Was war das überhaupt?

Katrin sah zuerst Remus dann ihn total perplex an. „Ihr kennt kein Nutella?", fragte sie, was bei beiden ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln hervorrief.

„Nutella ist ein Brotaufstrich, der bei Muggeln sehr beliebt ist", schaltete sich nun auch der Direktor in das Gespräch ein.

„Muggeln", wiederholte Severus tonlos. Er vertrat zwar nicht die Meinung der Todesser, dass Muggel nichts wert waren und nicht sehr viel besser als Tiere waren, doch so wirklich anfreunden konnte er sich mit ihnen nicht.

Die anderen Ignorierten seinen Einwurf.

Dumbledore machte eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und schon stand ein Glas Nutella vor Katrin, die ihn fröhlich anstrahlte.

„Danke!", lachte sie noch, bevor sie nach dem heiß begehrten Glas griff und es öffnete. Nachdem sie sich großzügig von der braunen Creme auf ihr Brot gestrichen hatte, stellte sie es wieder zurück und ließ sich ihr Brot schmecken.

Severus begutachtete das Glas misstrauisch. Er stand allem, was von den Muggeln kam, schon von Natur aus skeptisch gegenüber, doch da das anscheinend nicht giftig war, griff er nun auch danach und bestrich eine Ecke seines Brötchens.

Er biss vorsichtig hinein, als könnte ihn die Creme auf einmal anspringen und sein Gesicht verätzen, doch als er bemerkte, dass dieses nicht der Fall war und dass dieses ‚Nutella', oder wie auch immer es heißen mochte, ganz gut schmeckte, bestrich er auch den Rest seines Brötchens damit.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass sowohl Remus als auch der Direktor ihn teils verblüfft teils belustigt beobachteten. Wann sah man schon einmal, dass der griesgrämige Zaubertränkelehrer ein Nutellabrötchen aß?

Die Antwort war einfach... bis jetzt noch nie...

Keine halbe Stunde sah Severus sich einem großen Problem gegenüber, das er die ganze Zeit meisterhaft verdrängt hatte...

Wo sollte Katrin bleiben, während er Unterricht hatte?

Mitnehmen wollte er sie nicht, da er die Siebtklässler hatte, bei denen sich unglücklicherweise Neville Longbottom befand, der ja bekanntlich explodierende Kessel nur so anzog.

Außerdem gab es da noch die Weaslyzwillinge, die sich nach einem Jahr Pause, in dem sie in ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse gearbeitet hatten, dazu entschlossen hatte, ihr siebtes Schuljahr nachzuholen, was bedeutete, dass sie bei einem gewissen Harry Potter in der Klasse gelandet waren.

Severus seufzte geschlagen, wenn er an die Stunde dachte, die ihm bevorstand. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust in das Klassenzimmer zu gehen und seine Schüler zu unterrichten.

**Ende Kapitel 5**

Sorry, ich weiß, es ist etwas kurz, aber ich bin einer Kreaschlucht... einer ziemlich tiefen Kreaschlucht...

Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir trotzdem fleißig Reviews...


	7. 

**Kapitel 6**

Severus betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich eingehend. Konnte er es wagen...? Einen Versuch war es wert.

„Glaubst du, du kannst alleine bleiben, bis ich mit meinem Unterricht fertig bin?", fragte er argwöhnisch. Es behagte ihm nicht wirklich bei dem Gedanken, Katrin allein in seinen Räumen zu lassen. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um die Kleine machen würde. Davon war er weit entfernt. Ihm lag mehr an der Ordnung seiner Räume.

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Katrin. „Klar! Nila und Nuro passen auf mich auf!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wer waren Nila und Nuro, verdammt noch mal? Kurz darauf dämmerte es ihm. Sie musste diese beiden Feen meinen!

Kaum war ihm das klar geworden, zweifelte er noch mehr an der Richtigkeit seines Vorhabens. Wenn diese beiden Feen auf Katrin aufpassen wollten, dann würde es garantiert im Chaos enden. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl, als es darauf ankommen zu lassen?

„Gut, dann geh ich mal", sagte er immer noch etwas misstrauisch und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem sicheren Untergang.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat er den Klassenraum, in dem schon alle Siebtklässler saßen, was Severus fast schon bedauerte. Immerhin hätte er in diesem Fall seinen Untergang noch etwas hinausschieben können aber so...

... blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Unterricht anzufangen.

Fast hätte Severus bei diesen Gedanken angefangen zu lachen. Er, Severus Snape, wollte keinen Unterricht halten, weil er Angst davor hatte! Das war lächerlich!

Am liebsten wäre er gegen die nächstbeste Wand gerannt, doch seine Selbstachtung verbot es ihm genauso wie sein Stolz.

Kurzerhand beschloss er einfach so zu tun, als wäre nichts. Er begann mit seiner üblichen abfälligen Rede über die Aufsätze, die er korrigiert hatte.

„Man könnte meinen, dass Siebtklässler dazu fähig sind, vollständige Sätze zu bilden, die dann vielleicht, wenn man Glück hat, auch noch einen Sinn ergeben... Wie es scheint gibt es hier nur wenige, die dazu in der Lage sind." Er sah die Slytherins wohlwollend an. „Dann gibt es aber auch einige, die meine Anweisungen missverstehen. Statt einer Rolle Pergament, wie ich es verlangt habe, bekomme ich mal eine halbe, mal nur drei Zoll und in einem ganz besonderen Fall sogar zwei. Man könnte doch glatt meinen, meine Schüler kennen den Unterschied zwischen eins und zwei nicht, oder irre ich mich da etwa, Miss Granger?"

Während die Slytherins in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, liefen die Gryffindors vor Wut rot an und man konnte ihnen deutlich ansehen, dass sie in diesem Moment nichts lieber tun würden, als ihm jede Menge Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen.

„Mr Malfoy, wären sie bitte so freundlich und würden die Aufsätze austeilen?"

„Natürlich Professor", sagte dieser und nahm ihm den Stapel ab. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und stutze. „Ähm, Professor, was..?"

„Fragen Sie nicht, teilen Sie einfach nur aus! Oder wollen Sie etwa, dass Slytherin wegen Ihnen Punkte verliert?", herrschte Severus ihn an, der sofort hektisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte und die Aufsätze austeilte.

Auf einmal hörte Severus ein leises Kichern von der Gryffindorseite.

„Was ist so witzig, wenn ich fragen darf, Miss Patil? Vielleicht können wir anderen, die nicht so einen schnellen Geist haben, dann ebenfalls lachen?", fragte er höhnisch und das Gekicher erstarb sofort. „Also? Ich höre!"

Keiner schien es wagen zu wollen, dem Tränkemeister die Lage zu erklären, bis Hermine schließlich den Sprung ins kalte Wasser wagte und die Hand hob. Mit einem entnervten Nicken bedeutete er ihr zu sprechen.

„Sir, ich glaube, der Grund für ihren Kicheranfall war..." Sie holte einmal tief Luft und sprach dann das aus, was sich für Severus wie ein Todesurteil anhörte.

**Ende Kapitel 6**

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Rätseln. :böse grins:

Ich nehme eure Vorschläge nur zu gerne entgegen...


	8. Der vermeintlich letzte Tag vorm Nervenz

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich zwei Monate nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich hatte in dieser Geschichte einen so großen Hänger, dass ich erst jetzt weiter schreiben konnte. SORRY!

**Kapitel 7 oder der vermeintlich letzte Tag**

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und sprach dann das aus, was sich für Severus wie ein Todesurteil anhörte.

„Sie haben Nutella am Mundwinkel", sagte sie leise und hätte er nicht so gute Ohren gehabt, hätte er sie nicht verstanden.

Geschockt starrte er sie an. Er hatte Nutella am Mundwinkel? Das war die endgültige Blamage. Der finale Weltuntergang. Das letzte Gericht.

Und das alles nur wegen Katrin, nur wegen diesem kleinen Mädchen. Wieso hatte sie darauf bestehen müssen, Nutella zum Frühstück essen zu wollen?

Abwesend hob er die Hand und fuhr sich über den Mund.

Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwanzig Jahren zeichnete sich eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen ab. Vielleicht hatten die beiden Feen ja doch Recht und es kam einem Selbstmord gleich, auf Katrin aufpassen zu wollen?

Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches und ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Lehrerpult fallen.

„Machen Sie endlich mit dem Trank weiter, den wir in der letzten Stunde begonnen haben", knurrte er und sofort wurde seiner Anweisung Folge geleistet.

Während seine Schüler den Trank brauten, dachte Severus angestrengt darüber nach, wie er die nächsten Tage überleben wollte.

Zu allem Überfluss zeigte sich wieder einmal, dass kaum ein Schüler dazu fähig war, einen Trank zu brauen und so explodierte, nachdem noch nicht einmal die hälfte der Zeit vergangen war, ein Kessel.

Severus brauchte gar nicht aufsehen, er wusste schon, wer es war. Potter. Longbottom und Weasley waren wenigstens so schlau gewesen und hatten eingesehen, dass sie nicht brauen konnten, aber Potter... nein, der Herr musste ja unbedingt Auror werden!

Severus schnaubte wütend, als er aufstand und sich das Chaos, das der explodierende Kessel angerichtet hatte, ansah. Sein ganzer Klassensaal war verwüstet.

„Potter! Sie haben wiedereinmal bewiesen, dass sie eine totale Niete sind, was Zaubertränke betrifft! Und Sie, Miss Granger! Warum haben sie ihm nicht geholfen und somit das Klassenzimmer gerettet? Sie können doch sonst nicht ihre Klappe halten!", zischte er wütend und baute sich bedrohlich vor den beiden Gryffindors auf. „Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor und Strafarbeiten für Sie beide! Sie können sie heute Abend um 18.00 Uhr bei mir abholen und nun RAUS!"

Fluchtartig verließen nicht nur Harry und Hermine sondern auch der Rest der Schüler den Raum und sahen zu, dass sie möglichst schnell aus dem Kerker kamen.

Wutschnaubend ließ sich Severus auf seinen Stuhl fallen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Widerwillig zückte er seinen Zauberstab und begann das Klassenzimmer wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und obwohl er mittlerweile schon Übung darin hatte, dauerte es den Rest der Stunde, bis alles wieder an seinem Platz stand.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die nächsten Stunden überlebte, aber er war froh, als der Unterricht für diesen Tag endlich beendet war. Mit etwas besserer Laune, da er sich auf einen erholsamen Abend freute, ging er zu seinen Räumen. Und was er dort sah, war die Steigerung dessen, was er in seinem Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte. Das ultimative Chaos.

„KATRIN!", brüllte er und er war sich sicher, dass man diesen Schrei sogar bis auf die Spitze des Astronomieturms verstehen konnte.

„Ja, Sev?" Das kleine Mädchen lugte fröhlich hinter dem Sofa hervor, wo es mit seinen Puppen gespielt hatte.

„Was soll das? Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst meine Räume in Ordnung lassen! In Ordnung! Nicht in ein einziges Chaos verwandeln! In dein Zimmer und wage es dich nicht raus zu kommen, bevor ich dir nichts gesagt habe!"

Katrin sah in mit großen Augen an und brach kurz darauf in Tränen aus, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

„Das musste jetzt nicht sein, oder", fragte eine wütende Fee, die das ganze beobachtet hatte, - Nila, das Engelchen.

„Doch! Sieh dir doch nur einmal dieses Chaos an!", fauchte er und machte eine ausholende Geste.

„Na und? Sie ist doch erst vier!", kam das Teufelchen – Nuro – dem Engelchen zur Hilfe.

„Das. Hilft. Mir. Jetzt. Auch. Nicht. Weiter", giftete er und begann das Chaos aufzuräumen.

„Doch, das tut es! Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ein kleines, vierjähriges Mädchen alles versteht, was du sagst!"

Bevor Severus zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, hörte er, wie jemand an die Tür seines Büros klopfte. Schnell eilte er dort hin und öffnete.

„Was?", fauchte er den beiden Besuchern entgegen, die ihn leicht geschockt ansahen.

„Wir... wir wollten unsere Strafarbeit abholen", murmelte Harry und sah Severus misstrauisch an, als erwarte er, sein Professor würde jeden Moment anfangen, Feuer zu spucken.

Severus hätte sich am liebsten an die Stirn gefasst. Richtig! Die beiden hatte er ja ganz vergessen!

„Potter, Sie dürfen die Eingangshalle schrubben. Mr Filch wird das beaufsichtigen. Und Sie, Miss Granger, kommen bitte mal rein", sagte er und trat von der Tür weg, um ihr Platz zu machen.

Mit einem mitleidigen Blick zu Harry trat diese dann auch ein und wartete darauf, dass er ihr endlich ihre Strafarbeit gab.

„Nun, Sie werden heute Abend auf Katrin aufpassen", eröffnete er ihr und bedeutete ihr, ihm in seine Privaträume zu folgen. „Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer." Er deutete auf eine geschlossene Tür.

**Ende Kapitel 7**


	9. Chapter 9

Als Hermine in das Zimmer trat, hätte sie alles erwartet außer eines kleinen Mädchens, das weinend auf seinen Bett saß und seinen Teddy eng umschlungen hielt.

„Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte sie sanft und setzte sich behutsam auf die Bettkante. Zärtlich legte sie eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens, das von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

„Sev... hat mi... mich a... angeschrieen", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Stoff des Teddybärs.

Hermine zog wenig überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Bei der Laune, die er hatte, war es verwunderlich, dass er sie nicht verhext hatte.

„Warum das denn?", hakte Hermine nach, während sie das weinende Mädchen in ihre Arme zog.

Ein wütendes Schnauben ertönte hinter ihr.

„Weil sie gespielt hat", meinte ein kleines Engelchen, das so aussah, als hätte es am liebsten seinen Heiligenschein genommen und den Tränkemeister damit gepeinigt.

„Der Typ erwartet doch wirklich, dass sie alles versteht, was er ihr sagt", schimpfte nun auch ein Teufelchen, das Zielübungen mit seinem Dreizack betrieb.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Hermine, die vorübergehend von der deprimierten Katrin abgelenkt worden war.

„Nila..."

„... und Nuro", stellten die beiden sich vor.

Auf einmal wurde sie wieder des kleinen Mädchens gewahr, dass sich müde in ihre Arme kuschelte.

„Hey, nicht einschlafen", sagte sie und löste sich leicht von ihr.

„Doch... bin müde", murmelte Katrin in ihren Teddy und wollte sich ihr erst neu erworbenes Kissen zurückerobern, doch Hermine wehrte sie sanft ab.

„Komm, zieh dich erst einmal um und wenn du willst, lese ich dir danach noch eine Geschichte vor", schlug Hermine vor und zog Katrin auf die Beine.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss...", grummelte sie und ließ sich von Hermine ins Bad ziehen...

...Wenig später saß Hermine mit der schlafenden Katrin in den Armen auf dem Bett und schlug gerade das Märchenbuch zu, aus dem sie ihr vorgelesen hatte.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie die Probleme von ihrem Professor nicht verstehen.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und bettete Katrin unter die Decken. Sie ging leise aus dem Zimmer und trat dann unsicher in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor auf dem Sofa sitzen und ein Glas Wein trinken sah.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", fauchte er auch schon, kaum dass sie in den Raum getreten war.

Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand aus Eis gelaufen. „Ich... ähm... Katrin ist eingeschlafen. Sie war ziemlich kaputt..."

„Gut... Sie können gehen."

„Sir, ich..."

„Haben Sie nicht gehört? Ihre Strafarbeit ist beendet. Sie können verschwinden!"

„Wegen Katrin... sie..."

„Verschwinden Sie oder sie bekommen noch eine Strafarbeit!"

„Schön! Wenn Sie mir dann endlich zuhören? Katrin war völlig am Boden zerstört, weil Sie sie angeschrieen haben! Kümmert Sie das überhaupt nicht?"

„Was mich kümmert und was nicht, geht Sie noch weniger an als alles andere, worin sie eh schon ihr Nase hineingesteckt haben! Und nun verschwinden Sie!"

„Sir!"

„RAUS!"

„NEIN!"

Severus sah sie einen Moment lang verblüfft an, dann drang die Wut in ihm durch und er erhob sich langsam und berechnend.

„Miss Granger", sagte er und seine Stimme war eisig. „Ich glaube, nein, bin mir sicher, dass sie momentan etwas neben sich stehen. Deshalb werde ich Ihnen ihren Ausbruch verzeihen, wenn sie sich sofort aus dem Staub machen und so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt. Und nun würde ich sie bitte, doch aus meinen Räumen zu verschwinden."

„Nein, Sir. Ich entschuldige mich für meine Unfreundlichkeit aber so wie Sie mit Katrin umgehen, kann man eine Vierjährige nicht behandeln."

„Und woher wollen Sie wissen, wie man mit einer Vierjährigen umgeht?", schnarrte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ganz einfach, ich habe eine kleine Schwester und musste auf sie aufpassen", erklärte sie und fügte hastig hinzu, „Sir"

„Dann wird es Ihnen auch nichts ausmachen, das ab sofort jeden Abend in der Woche außer Sonntag zu tun. Und nun... RAUS VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

Hermine zuckte verschreckt zusammen und floh so schnell sie konnte aus den Räumen. Draußen ließ sie sich erst einmal zu Boden gleiten.

„Das war verdammt knapp", schnaufte sie und legte die Stirn auf den Knien ab.


	10. Chapter 10

Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine gut gelaunt in die Große Halle. Dass sie ab sofort immer auf Katrin aufpassen musste, machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus. Wenn sie ehrlich war, freute sie sich sogar darauf.

Harry war mit seiner Strafarbeit ein ganzes Stück schlimmer dran gewesen als sie. Er war erst weit nach Mitternacht in den Gemeinschaftsturm zurückgekehrt und hatte geflucht wie ein Rohrspatz, was er genau genommen immer noch tat.

„Die Eingangshalle putzen! Verdammt noch mal, das ist doch Humbug! Was soll das denn bringen? Dieser hirnverbrannte Idiot! Ich..."

„Halt die Luft an, Harry! Wir sind fast schon in der Halle. Wenn Snape dich hört, bist du geliefert", meinte Ron und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.

Hermine hielt den beiden die Tür zu Halle auf und trat nach den beiden ein. Sie war kaum fünf Schritte gegangen, als plötzlich ein freudiger Schrei ertönte.

„MIA!", quietschte ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen, langen Haaren und rannte auf sie zu.

Fast alle, die in der Halle saßen, wandten den Blick zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das Hermine nun ungefähr auf Hüfthöhe umarmte.

„Katrin! Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine überrascht und musste sich bei Harry festhalten, damit sie nicht umfiel.

„Kommst du wirklich jeden Abend?", fragte Katrin und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihr auf.

„Ja, natürlich, aber..."

„Juhu", quietschte Katrin und vollführte einen wilden Tanz um Hermine herum, der Ähnlichkeit mit einem Regentanz hatte.

Hermine beobachtete ihren Tanz eine Weile lang amüsiert, dann fiel ihr der mörderische Blick auf, mit dem Snape sie und Katrin bedachte und sie entschied, dass es besser war, Katrin zurück an ihren Platz zu bringen.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich dich wieder zu Professor Snape bringe", sagte sie und nahm das vor Freude auf und ab hüpfende Mädchen an die Hand.

„Wieso nennst du Sev eigentlich Professor Snape? Sev ist doch viel kürzer!", wollte Katrin wissen und sah Hermine aus großen Augen an.

„Weil er mein Lehrer ist", antwortete Hermine lachend und brachte Katrin an ihren Platz am Lehrertisch.

„Erwarten Sie ja keinen Dank von mir", zischte Snape, als sie Katrin auf ihren Stuhl half.

„Tue ich auch gar nicht", erwiderte sie ruhig und verabschiedete sich von dem Mädchen. „Wir sehen uns später!"

Severus hätte Katrin am liebsten verhext, als sie einfach aufsprang und zu Hermine rannte.

Konnte das Mädchen denn nicht einmal ruhig sein und sich benehmen, wie es sich für eine Aurora gehörte? Anscheinend nicht, wenn man diesen merkwürdigen Tanz berücksichtigte, den es dort gerade vollführte.

Was hatte er nur getan, dass man ihn so strafte?

Gut, er hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen, aber hatte er nicht die darauf folgenden Jahre für den Orden spioniert? Das müsste doch eigentlich Buße genug gewesen sein, oder etwa nicht?

Aber wenn er ehrlich war, gab es weitaus größere Probleme, die es zu bewältigen galt. Wie sollte er Katrin klarmachen, dieses Mal seine Räume in Ordnung zu lassen?

Mit den Elfen konnte er nicht reden, die waren seit gestern dermaßen wütend auf ihn, dass sogar seinen Zauberstab versteckt hatten. Und Katrin zu bitten brachte ja auch nichts, wie es der Vortag deutlich bewiesen hatte.

Zum Teufel damit! Er würde sie einfach mit in den Unterricht nehmen, wenn er schon keine andere Möglichkeit hatte!

Ein allgegenwärtiges Rauschen kündigte die Post an, doch Severus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzusehen. Er bekam so gut wie nie Post und das war ihm gerade recht.

Umso überraschter war er, als eine Eule neben seiner Kaffeetasse landete und ihm erwartungsvoll ihr Bein entgegenstreckte.

Er erkannte sofort, wer ihm diesen Brief geschickt haben musste. Eilig öffnete er ihn und las ihn sich durch. Wenn das mal nicht interessant war...


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Severus brütete gerade über einem Aufsatz, den eine Zweitklässlerin geschrieben hatte. Er war nahe dran sich einen Avada Kedavra zu verpassen, so grottenschlecht war das zusammengereimte auf dem Blatt Papier.

Er war fast schon glücklich über ein Klopfen an der Tür, hatte er so wenigstens die Möglichkeit, für ein paar Momente diesem grauenhaften Geschreibsel zu entkommen.

Doch als er dann geöffnet hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan.

„Miss Granger", sagte er und nickte zur Tür, wie auch schon am Vorabend. „Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und nein, ich habe sie nicht wieder angeschrieen."

Hermine nickte und ging wie am Vorabend in Katrins Zimmer.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte Severus sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Aufsatz und kritzelte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ein deutliches ‚T' neben die Überschrift.

Er lehnte sich zurück und massierte sich die Schläfen, bevor er erneut den Brief des Ministeriums hervorholte.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Snape,_

_Wir fühlen uns verpflichtet, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Maximilian Aurora und seine Frau nicht die leiblichen Eltern von Ihrer Pflegetochter waren. Wir werden unverzüglich eine Untersuchung aufgrund dessen einleiten. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis, dass diese einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen kann._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Sarah Moore,_

Abteilung für magische Waisenkinder 

Severus konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. So süß Katrin auch war, sie war eine Nervensäge, wie sie im Buche stand. Und ihre Feen waren auch nicht außer Acht zu lassen.

Er seufzte leise und steckte den Brief wieder in seine Tasche. Er musste noch einige Aufsätze korrigieren. Dieses Mal hatte er sicher gestellt, dass Katrin noch nicht einmal in die Nähe der Schülerarbeiten kam, obwohl ihre künstlerischen Ausfälle den Wert der Pergamente nur gesteigert hätte.

Er seufzte erneut, als er nach dem nächsten Aufsatz griff, doch ein gekreischtes „SEV!" hinderte ihn daran, auch nur den Namen des Verfassers zu lesen.

„Was-?", wollte er wissen, doch ein buntes Etwas, das ihm vor der Nase hin und her gewedelt wurde. „Was soll das sein?", fragte er. Diese bunten Farbkleckse sagten ihm überhaupt nichts.

„Ein Bild. Für dich", lautete die Antwort.

Skeptisch nahm Severus das, wie er es nannte, Etwas in die Hand und versuchte zu erkennen, was auf dem Papier abgebildet war.

„Und was soll das darstellen?", fragte er und deutete auf das Papier.

„Na, das bist du", sagte sie und deutete auf einen unproportionalen, schwarzen Fleck. „Und das da" – sie deutete auf einen kleineren, roten Fleck, der lange Haare hatte – „bin ich. Gefällt es dir?"

Severus sah hilflos zu Hermine, die wenigstens noch versucht hatte, Katrin aufzuhalten. Doch anstatt ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen und ihn von Katrin zu befreien, zog sie nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„W... wir... wirklich toll, Katrin. Das ist toll", stotterte er und jeder andere hätte ihm wegen seinem wenig begeisterten Ton einen gehörigen Knuff verpasst hätte.

Katrin jedoch reagierte völlig anders. „Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte sie und ihre Unterlippe fing gefährlich an zu wackeln.

„Doch wirklich", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen, aber er scheiterte kläglich.

„Warum nimmst du mich dann nicht in den Arm?", fragte sie und ihre Augen begannen feucht zu glänzen.

Severus rannte innerlich gegen eine Wand. Das konnte er nicht tun. Das war gegen seine Natur. Er konnte sie nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen, aber...

„Komm her!", sagte er und öffnete zögerlich seine Arme. Katrin quietschte erfreut und kuschelte sich sofort an ihn, während er am liebsten meilenweit weg gewesen wäre.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Sev", murmelte sie in seine Robe und drückte sich an ihn.

Ohne dass er es sich erklären konnte, spürte er auf einmal etwas Warmes seinen Körper durchfluten. Zuneigung... so etwas hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt.

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte er und erwiderte die Umarmung.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! °g°

Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen auf eure Reviews zu antworten, aber ich bin einfach nur K.O. (Füße, Finger, Kopf, einfach alles) Ich werde das beim nächsten mal nachholen! Versprochen!


	12. Wie man schlechter Laune Luft macht

**Kapitel 12**

Severus hatte so schlechte Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gerade hatte er einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten, in dem stand, das man bereits einen Anhaltspunkt auf Katrins wahre Herkunft gefunden hatte und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis man ihrer Elter finden würde. Vor einigen Wochen hätte ihn das noch gefreut, aber nun wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass man Katrins Eltern nicht finden würde.

In den drei Wochen, die seit dem ersten Brief vom Ministerium vergangen waren, war ihm das kleine Mädchen mit seinem Teddybär und seinen beiden Elfen wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich zwar mittlerweile lauter unidentifizierbare Gemälde, mit denen er seine Privaträume hätte tapezieren können, aber es war ihm egal.

Mit wehendem Umhang ging er zu seinem Klassenzimmer, wo er mit verdrießlicher Miene auf die Siebtklässer wartete, die eigentlich jeden Moment hinein geströmt kommen müssten.

Wenn Longbottom es wieder einmal schaffen würde und einen Kessel in die Luft jagte, würde er dieses Mal nicht dafür garantieren können, dass er sich zurückhalten konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein würde er sich sogar darüber freuen, damit er endlich seiner aufgestauten Wut Luft machen konnte.

Er tippte mit einer seiner schwarzen Schreibfedern ungeduldig auf den Tisch, was der ohnehin schon leicht lädierten Federspitze den Rest gab und abbrach, womit er schon die dritte Feder in dieser Woche geschrottet hatte. Wütend ballte er seine recht Hand zur Faust und verknickte wütend den nun unbrauchbaren Federkiel.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, trudelten die ersten Schüler ein und ließen sich fröhlich quatschend auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Missmutig betrachtete er ein paar Gryffindors, die glücklich aussahen und erwägte schon, ob er ihnen Punkte abziehen sollte, als es zur Stunde klingelte und die Gespräche und das Lachen sofort verstummten.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Slytherinseite und bemerkte, dass Draco Malfoy immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Just in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und besagter Slytherin trat ein – ohne Entschuldigung und ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben, was Severus noch mehr hasste als jemanden, der zu spät kam.

„Mr Malfoy", sagte er und ungefähr die Hälfte der Klasse zuckte zusammen.

Um genau zu sein sogar die ganze Klasse, ausgenommen Hermine, die aufgrund ihres dauerhaften Nachsitzens an diese Tonart gewöhnt war und gelernt hatte zu unterscheiden, wann seine Wut gegen sie gerichtet war und wann er einfach nur jemandem das Leben zur Hölle machen wollte – nicht dass dies in den Meisten Fällen einen Unterschied machen würde.

„Haben Sie eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass Sie sage und schreibe drei Minuten zu spät zu meinem Unterricht kommen?" Jeder, der noch etwas Vernunft in den Knochen hatte, würde spätestens jetzt um Gnade winselnd am Boden liegen und ihn anflehen, doch nur Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

„Nein, Sir", sagte er nur und stand mitten im Raum wie ein Fels in der Brandung, als könnte ihm nichts und niemand etwas anhaben können. Anscheinend hatte er noch nie etwas von dem alles vernichtenden Erdbeben – auch Severus Snape genannt – gehört.

„Nun... dann: fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und eine Strafarbeit heute Abend und nun setzen Sie sich verdammt noch mal", herrschte er den verblüfften Draco an, während der Rest der Klasse Severus erschrocken anstarrte.

Nicht weniger fragten sich, ob die Hölle zugefroren war oder ob er nach endlosen Jahren endlich gelernt hatte, was das Wort Gleichberechtigung bedeutete, während Severus einfach nur froh war, dass er jemanden hatte anschnauzen können.

„Sie stehen ja immer noch dort", zischte er bedrohlich und nun erwachte der ungekrönte Prinz der Slytherin, dessen imaginäre Krone nun etwas verrutscht war, aus seiner Starre und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich auf seinen Platz zu kommen und für den Rest der Stunde so wenig aufzufallen, wie nur irgend möglich war.

Als die Stunde zuende war, hatte Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte verloren, wohingegen Slytherin um sage und schreibe fünfzig Punkte erleichtert worden war, was nicht nur die Schuld von Draco war. Das einzige, das für Severus aber in diesem Moment zählte, war, dass seine Laune sich wenigstens etwas gebessert hatte, sodass er sicher war, dass er Katrin nicht aus Versehen anschreien würde.


	13. WICHTIG

Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit nicht updaten, weil ich private Probleme habe, die erst verarbeitet werden müssen, bevor ich wieder ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Kapitel auf die Beine stellen kann. Tut mir leid.

Ich update, sobald ich wieder in der Verfassung dazu bin.

Bis (hoffentlich) bald, Lucina


End file.
